Sealight
by Black-and-White-Orchid
Summary: A parody of Twilight. Meet Mikeward and Ella! Read and enjoy
1. Part 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I don't really own this plot either.**

I sat huddled in the cafeteria, trying to mind my own business while I chewed my sandwich.

"Ella!" Jessie smiled, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure", I muttered.

"Oh my gosh", she said sitting down, "I have so many people to introduce you to. You have no idea how rare it is for us to get new students at Spoons High" She giggled loudly.

"Sure", I said trying not to lose my temper and tell her how empty-headed I thought she looked when she made that face.

"Can you say anything besides sure?" she asked, giggling

"Well…." I said, my eyes scanning the room. Suddenly, I saw them.

Five students were sitting together, clear on the other side of the room, except they didn't like any high students I had ever seen. They were tall and beautiful, like the Greek gods, only more life like, more really. The entire room shined with their presence, only, none of my class mates seemed to notice them. But I…. _**I**_couldn't take my eyes off of them. Their skin was a slightly greenish shade and their matted hair was long and tangled, but both these features only added to their beauty. Their hands and feet were slightly larger than you would expect, but when they looked at you, all you could see were their gorgeous, bulging green eyes. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Who….." I whispered, "Who _are _those people?!"

"Oh", she said in a way that made me think she was annoyed, "Those are the Selluns, and they don't socialize much. I think they must have been home schooled or something in middle school, talk about total social retards."

"But look at them!" I drooled.

"They don't date, so don't waste your time", she tried to turn me away, "Now let me get back to telling you about all the cheerleaders".

Suddenly, I wasn't listening anymore because someone else, the new person who had joined the Selluns, had captivated my entire attention. It was as if this new person had suddenly become the center of my universe. He was bare-chested and I could see his rippling abs. His large, strong arms held his tray and he came around the corner and sat down. How I longed to be embraced in those arms. I watched him and I noticed that for some strange reason, he and the others did not touch their food. _Odd, _I thought. Suddenly he looked right at me, and I froze. He cocked his head and looked at me strangely. Then I noticed his ears. They were usually large. Oh, those ears were to die for!

"Who is that man?" I exclaimed.

"That's Mikeward", she answered grudgingly, "And, like I said before, don't waste your time".

The day continued on as usual. The whole time I couldn't take my mind off of the Sellun family. I was about to go crazy, when, by some happy chance, I walked into my biology class room as saw Mikeward glaring up at me from his desk. He had a pained expression on his face and his neck muscles bulged outward. I turned away and tired to ignore his gaze, but I could still feel it burning into the back of my neck. The intensity of it caused me to trip slightly as I walked to the front of the class. _Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall,_ I chanted in my head. Suddenly, I tripped again and fell, ending sprawled at the Mikeward's feet. I found myself looking into his cold, black eyes and I let out a small squeak. Scrambling to the front of the class, I trying smoothing my hair down as the entire class snickered behind their hands. I felt my face grow hot.

"Take a seat", Mr. Banner ordered handing me a text book.

My eyes scanned the room and then rested on the only available seat, Mikeward's desk. I inhaled sharply.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No", I shuttered.

I crept over and hesitantly sat down. Mikeward glared at me with such intense hatred, I thought I would die.

"Now let's begin", the teacher announced.

The entire class I huddled at the edge of my seat, not so much as looking over at the strange, handsome boy who hated me so much. I pondered the reason, but I couldn't think of anything I had done. I had only been at Spoons High for one whole day! I looked through my screen of hair at Mikeward's large ears. They were so dreamy! I jumped when the bell rang. One by one all the student filed out of the room. Mikeward was no where to be seen.

The day crept by at Kevin's house. I began to get used to the dull town and my newly acquired, beat-up old truck. I also was get used to the daily torture of biology class, until one day something changed.

"Ella", my dad, Kevin, said, "Did you hear about the accident up north in Forks. It sounds like some girl barely escaped being crushed by a car in the high school parking lot"

"Kevin", I said trying to rush out the door, "I'm really busy. I'll talk later"

"Sure", he called over his paper, "Just be careful around cars".

"I will", I shouted to pacify him.

The rest of the day went normally until biology class. I braced myself as Mikeward sat down next to me, readying myself for a full hour of being given the cold shoulder. But instead, he did something unexpected. He talked to me.

"Hey", he said coolly, "My name is Mikeward Sellun".

"Ella Goose", I said warily extending my hand for a handshake, "Pleased to meet you". We shook hands and sat silently for a few minutes.

"I like to swim", he said awkwardly. Our conversation came to a stop when the teacher began his lecture, but even though I knew I should be listening, all I was doing was playing in my mind the ten words Mikeward had spoken to me. _He doesn't hate my guts!! He doesn't, _I thought over and over

**

* * *

**

I might not post that fast on this one. I know it's a little lame, but i hope you still enjoy it :) More is coming


	2. Part 2

I shuffled forward against the shrieking wind. I had just parked my truck and was now making my way through the enormous parking lot to the school building. I shuddered as icy blasts rattled my knees.

"I hate the cold", I muttered darkly. It was several months since I had moved in with Kevin and the foul weather was a constant reminder why I hated the town. I looked out ahead of me and saw the winding path that lead to the school. I groaned. It would have been a much quicker walk if it weren't for the small lake that made the path go out of it's way. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. The entire lake except for the middle was frozen and looked like it was safe enough to cross on. Why not?, I thought. I looked down scornfully at the stupid blue parka that wasn't doing anything to keep me warm. For a moment there was a small voice in the back of my head that told me not to be that stupid, but I quickly squashed it like an insignificant bug. Nothing would happen to me. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then I slowly eased my weight on to the ice. I heard no cracking sounds, so I slowly started to shuffle around the rim towards the school.

"Ella!" I heard a voice shout behind me, "What are you doing!" It was Jeff.

"I'm fine", I yelled, "I just don't want to waste time going the long way".

"Ella, get back here!" he responded, "I'm serious". "Don't make me come get you", he said when I didn't answer. Suddenly, I heard a small groan come from the ice underneath me. A small shriek escaped my lips.

"Ella!", someone shouted. I could hear more people behind me now, calling for me to come back. In truth, I was starting to be afraid, but I was more than half way there and I knew turning back might be just as dangerous. When the ice groaned again I began to hyperventilate. I shuffled faster.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," I whispered. I looked up and saw Mikeward watching from the school doorway. For a second our eyes met, then the ice gave and I fell through.

Icy water filled my nose as I tried to inhale. I surfaced, sputtering, and heard the shrieks of the other student. Panic grabbed my chest. How long before I froze to death? I franticly spun around, looking for the shelf of ice so I could pull myself back up, but it was gone. All the ice around me had shattered and drifted away. For the first time it occurred to me that I might die.

"Help!" I yelled feebly. It was then that I saw him, Mikeward swimming towards me faster than any swimmer I had ever seen, faster even than the swimmers I had seen the one year I had watched the Olympics. For a moment, I forgot that I was almost frozen to death because all I could notice was how beautiful Mikeward looked as he swam toward me. He kept his leg plastered together, letting his arms do all the work. They pivoted in unison from his shoulders in breathtakingly graceful arcs. His usually large hands propelled him forward with each stroke, his muscles bulging. The whole time his head never once came up for air. He reached me and I felt his solid arm close around me. I relaxed and let myself be towed to shore. As he pulled me out of the water, my legs and arms were too cold to tell the difference.

"Give her some room!" he ordered. Jeff quickly took off his coat and draped it around me.

"Mikeward!" Jessica exclaimed, "I've never seen someone swim so fast! You must be freezing. Here, take my jacket". Mikeward regarded her with hooded eyes before speaking..

"I'm not cold", he said in a creepy voice. "Has someone called an ambulance?" Mikeward asked calmly.

"Yeah ", Jeff answered, "They should be here any minute." He bent down and took my hand. "It's going to be okay now", he said looking into my eyes, "I'm here now." I rolled my eyes, but my lips were too cold for me to say anything.

The ambulance pulled up a few minutes later and I was bundled up and sent to the hospital. Mikeward rode in the ambulance with me. For some strange reason he refused to make eye contact. The paramedics wanted to have him lie down on a stretcher too, but he waved them off saying he were fine. I kept thinking about his spectacular swim. Had I just imagined it? He couldn't have swam that fast. Maybe I had been closer to the lake shore than I had thought. The trauma had probably just played tricks on my eyes. He dark graze revealed nothing.

When I arrived at the hospital, I was quickly greeted by Mikeward's father, who happened to be a nurse. I wasn't surprised to find that he was just as handsome, dazzling, and pale as his children.

"Hello, Ella", he said as he wheeled my gurney down the hospitals corridors, "Mikeward has told me a lot about you".

"Huh?" I shivered as the hypothermia began to set in.

"Hang on", he said in a concerned voice, "You're going to be just fine".

**

* * *

**

It might be a while till I posted again. I am being grounded after tonight……..that means absolutely no computer. Sorry. Thanks for reading.


End file.
